Pika Worries
by diesir
Summary: A former sort story. A certain Pokemon will go at any lenth to grab the attention of it's owner. A story of unrequitted love! Chapter six, they are getting along at last.
1. Attempted Suicide

Pika-chuu Thinking. Pika-chuu saw the human friend called Ash when woke up. "Oh Ash Pika-chuu sad when gassing lovingly with terms of affectionate. "Come up my love."

Blinked Ash awake now. "Gawn. Hey little guy how are you?"

Pika-chuu blushed though it cans not be scene under the yellow fur. "Oh hun stop please you tease."

But all Ash heard was Pikapika."He wood not comprehend Pokemon word. Ash smiled in miscommunication. "Yea were gunna see Misty my girlfriend." he said as he started packing.

"Pika-chuu gave a light sigh. It did not like the isea of Misty being friendgirl to Ash. Pika-chuu has been spilled it's heart over on Ash but still he did not seem to listen. Was he sick?

No. Human do not know Pokemon so Pika-chuu has a hopless time.

But there still was once a way to catch Ash attention.

Then Pika-chuu killed itself.


	2. Heart Still Burns

Pikachu! Pikachu? ... PIKACHIEW!!!!

Ash Catchem ran to the nearest Pokemon Center to help!

"It is an emergency! Pikachu isn't well!"

"Let's se... no PULSE!" Said Miss Joy.

"Chancey!" Transaltion: Bring that pikachi to the Emergency room right away!

"No time for these, we musht bing that pikachi to the emergeny room right away!" MISCOMMUNATION once agsain!

Hours pass

" Well Joy will he live?" Ash cried.

"Hmm well yes you're Pikachu will live but I have news for year."

"What's that?"

"Your he's a she."


	3. Best Buddies and a Secret

"WHAT?????...?" is the closest description of Ashem react.

"Yes is it true."

"My first Pokepal and my beste buddy is a girl?"

"I know its hard to believe but it's true I think it'd be better for you to show support for your Pikachu."

"Can I vist him I mean her?"

"Of coarse!

So Joy led Ash to Pikachu who was very weak.

"I'll leave you too alone and she left

"Pikachu, I'm so glad your" then Ash stopped and thought 'Wow he's a girl do I handle her differently or something this feels weird that my closest poke-mon is not a man like i"

"Pee, Kah" Pikachu said slowly. This means I'm Sorry I Did What I Tried but it didn't work to humantalk.

"I know I just wish I knew earlier but you're still Pikachu and that never changed I jusht wished that I know what happint and how you got hurt." I bed it was that awful TEAM RACKET!!!!!!!

"Pee kah pee." Oh gods no. Pika meant!

"Don't worry mule ye good sun do I count on you." And Ash left when the vistnghours where oven."

Pikachu sad. How explain.

PSSST PICACHU!!!!"

Pikachu find the whispr and find MEWTH!!!

Oh oh is Teamrocket cussing trouble well you better find out son!


	4. Supprising PokePal

"Pikapee!!!!" Pikachu meant to say 'what the fbleep?!

"Awright listen ya little MOUSE Mewoth found the way to make you human." cat wihspre.

"Pikipa?!"!! Why you help me?!"

"Because I now what it is like to love and be lonely thats why!!!" he cry. "So Im gona help yo littl guy if you promise one thing.

"Pikachya?!" "WHAY"

"That yuo nevor touch the remain of teamraocket!

"Pika" I swere

"Even for ash."

"Pika" as long as it workes.

So Mewoth the plastic surgon took his night and JUST KIDDING!! Actully he took Pokachu to a abandone manchin that looked ol!

"its like datsa it turns poke to pple but it cannot be changed backa nd you powers go away."

Pikachu look at floor.

Pika... "This can make Ash love me".

"You sur you wanna do this bc you can think aboutt it. Trust me i dont wanna see you lose your exspecially powers but i owe you."

Pikachu lok at Mewoth "Pika"" 'You are my best pokefriend or you cood hav been if things turned differently"

He had a tear. "Teamrocket owns me but i cannot turn my back on him since it am also help me

"i will do this for you." Pikachu said in Pikatalk.

"But that also means that we...I see." Mewoth turned manchin up. "Im happy as long as you are my best fiend"

Pikachu went in manchin. he new he wood not be the pikachu when he came out...

What happint between meoth and pikachu in the past. and, why is halping? Maybe the question lies in a FLASHBACK (or a PREQUEL is good enough)


	5. Lifesaver! Or a Traitor?

Ass manchine was turn on and thunder raced in the capsule to turn Pikaki into the human Mewoth reflect on past.

- - - F L A S H B A C K - - - . . . ! E C H O . . . - - -

Mewoth was just in the Rocketeam wen suddently a bomb went off.

Mewoth says team rawkkit bastin awff AGAINnnnnn... Twink!"

As a charlizard was napping an away from the Pokemon fell on him!

It was MEWOTH!! It land on his HEAD!!

"Cushy landin'" Mewoth said. "Too cushy..."

"BRAAAAAAAAALGUH!" It rawr!

"AHHHH! He scream and rand form it but it fly after hium and try to fry him for distrubbing his time!

Menwhile Pikiachu was talking a short walk with Ash when it hears perked up.

"Pika?" It questioned. Then it noticed it heard Mewoth!

"Piii..." It yawned. Then it heard a challizrd tying to kill it!

"Pikapi...KAH!!" Oh no... I gotta do SOMETHING!!!

So Pikachu ran wigout Ash.

The humans :Gaw! (They always make that sounds for some reason on Pokemon when surprise)!

Then it found Mewoth.

It thinking - it trying to kill me to!

But Pikachu thought diffrently!

Pikachu chased the chalirzad and distract it! it throw a warning bolt at the charlinzard and it got madd...er!

So it threw fire and Pikachu but it dodge since it so quick and gave it more jults and jit fly away angrill!

"You save me!" Mewoth said.

"I know but i din't want you do die!" Pikachu sad (in pikactalk)

"Umm" But Team Rocket put a net over Pikachu.

Jessie said we got him1

James say "Hey u Pikachu!!!!!!c)

Pikapie! "It was a trick! Mew how cood you!

Mewoth look angy at this team. "You set me up?!?!"?!

Jessie says "laughing ahahahahaha we say the carizarde chaze you and we thought it funny so we wait here and laugh together than pikachu had to show up and we finally catch him all!"

James hold up a cellphone "and we caught it all on tape for youTuve!"

Mewoth look tense "so you took advantage of my neerdeath exprience... as a joke... then you use it to capture pikachu...?"

Jessie "Exactly!!"

James "Any questions?"

"Yeah, just won..."m Mewoth jump on their facesand scratch them silly!" WHAT WERE YOU THINKING I COULDA DIIIIIIIIIIED!!!

James scream "Dohohohoh sop it Mewth!"

Jessie also scream "Pikachu getting away!"

Mewoth "Yeah well no one pulls that on me you hear?! NO ONE!!!!! also claw video

---Flashforward!

Mewtoh sand at the manchin. It is ready! And Pikachu come out...

"Hi... Pikapi?!" Pikachu question. Mewoth coodn't contain himself.

"Hot MAMA" Mewoth gurgle. "Uh I men, wait here ill go buy som clothes.

Yes pikachu was naked. But she always is! So without that yellow fur as a human, OBVIOUSLY...?

Next up anothjer flashback and Meowth buys the cloths for Pikachu, as well as teach her talk!


	6. Cat and Muse

burp

Meowth held Pikachu for twelve months trying to get her to became a good humanben. See what happened is that Meowth stole close from Miss Joy and hands them over to Pikachu so she has a dressing like a nurse now (except she's clonde instead oof pink hair(, and what happened is that Meowth and Pikachu escapped and became good friends away from Ash and Teamrocket .It was at this time that Meowth taugh Pikachu E

nglish.

"Meowth, that's right!" Meowth seemed proudly when Pikachu cot her alphabets right. Its been a long time since they last saw their human friends but Pikachu wanted Meowth to help her look presentable for ash someday so she got him to go away from his love of crime away to the countryside, Pikachu lived in an abondaned building white meowth got her diction tapes to improve her pronuntiatiun and the ways of life and got for food

Then Pikachu opened it mowth, "Meowht I thank you for everything your my best friend but I think the time have came to see Ash and hopefullyhe will look at me as a perfect match, how do I look?"

Meowth lamens as he picked her dress, "lovely, go get 'im tiger."

Pikachu laughed as she went away. Meowth thought maybe he's where hes needed.

Meowth look at the window since Pikachu was alone. Where is that trash, he though, he should have come by now as this is his local hotspot for wiifi when he wants to traded to Pokemon.

Ash Ketchup than walked the door as he was sipping his novelty soda and Pikachu gasp. It was hum after so long and he looks exactly the same, does that kidd never grow up? So he sat at the table then looked up and was surprised to find not Misty but someone else (who was Pikechu but he idn't know her).

"What! Isn't Mysty my girlfriend usually here!" he screamed.

Little did he know she was really distracted.

"Whee! Fun kitty!"

"Meowthmeowth!"

Misty ran over the cat she thought was cute and played it.

"Er, I don't know, sir. Allergies, but aren't you ASH KETCHUM"

"Was."

"Er?"

"After my Pikachu left me, I stopped trying to catch'em all from Pallet Town..."

"O-oh! I'm, so...sorry!"

"It's okay, I don't think I ever really treied getting them all in, nowadays I'm known as the Electric Kid!"

W-what?

"The only Pokemon I use are Electic type now, in memory of my favorite Pusemon. Now a trainee for gym membership and and iton will!"

"I-I see."

Ash could tell under he long strands of hair that her head was blushing, and those cheeks looks familiar but he ignored."What's your name?"

"My name is Pikaerrrrrrr..."

Don't blow it now, Meowth thought.

... Peach!

Meowth face palmed.

"Peace, huh. That's a pretty name."

"Beautiful, you schmuck, "Meowth whispered.

"Well it was nice meeting you, whoever you are. If your into Pokemon come visit my gym, there's a breeding program that got my old crazy friend Brock all wired! he chuckled.

Then Ash left to go see Misty, whever she is.

After several minutes Meowth came in and Pikachu suddenly had a girlish smirk and squeeled and hugged him.

"Tjank you thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyo thanks~! I COMMUNICATED!"

"I-I'm...glad! Meowth said as he felt disturbingly close.

"He heard me... He heard me!"

"But..."

"...Nothing." Meowth said while sipping the cola left be hinde. "Maybe I'm miss Teamocket."

"Oh! Yeah maybe, you shoold see them because even though they were bad you were a family. You know yoiu didnt have to do this for me..."

Meowth eared perky.. "Oh, Ive been in your sutuation before I think. Which reminds me, I need to go rob the library about nursing."

Pikachu blinked. "Nurse...ing?"

Meowth looked back. "Yeah nursing. Because he must think you're a professional!"

The story will be continued. How was that now, I got a helper this time. 


End file.
